A tracheostomy procedure is performed to create an opening or stoma through the neck of a patient into the trachea or windpipe. The tracheotomy is used to bypass an obstructed airway, clean and remove secretion and/or to more easily deliver oxygen to the patient's lungs. A tracheostomy tube is inserted through the stoma to keep it open as well as to provide a device which may be connected to oxygen delivery apparatus or systems.
The components of a typical tracheostomy tube are well known to those skilled in the art and include a machine end which projects outwardly from the neck of the patient, and which may be configured to mate with the breathing system of an anesthetic machine, a ventilator or other oxygen delivery apparatus. Other components include an outer tube which is inserted into the trachea and is in contact with patient tissue, and an inner tube which fits closely to the inside contours of the outer tube. An inflatable balloon is permanently attached around the tracheostomy tube (outer tube) near the patient end within the trachea. The inflatable balloon, when inflated, provides a seal between the tube and the trachea. The cuff is inflated through an inflating tube secured along the outer tube with a pilot balloon fitted to the distal end of the inflating tube, opposite the end communicating with the cuff. A neck plate is secured to the tube adjacent to the machine end, and is provided with holes at each end for attaching straps or strips to encircle the patient's neck in order to hold and maintain the tracheostomy tube on the patient. Such components as well as other descriptions are well known to those skilled in the art and are described in further detail in the International Organization for Standardization document ISO5366.
A tracheostomy dressing comprising an absorbent gauze pad is typically secured around the tracheostomy tube between the neck plate and the patient's neck in order to absorb and collect trachea secretions. Examples of such pads or dressings are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,422,817, 5,058,579 and 5,918,599. However, the problem with such gauze absorbent pads is that the material often causes inflammation of the patient's skin at and adjacent to the stoma. Thus, not only does the gauze pad need to be changed, but continued irritation of the inflamed skin requires medical treatment to reduce the inflammation and prevent infection as well as to avoid further patient discomfort.